


【杀戮游戏】岩本照の場合

by shinehana96



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Summary: 源自豆瓣泡组去年十二月【杀戮游戏】的团建活动我写了照哥篇和ab篇对设定或者其他视角感兴趣的指路豆瓣  漂浮的过滤气泡
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 2





	【杀戮游戏】岩本照の場合

**Author's Note:**

> 源自豆瓣泡组去年十二月  
> 【杀戮游戏】的团建活动  
> 我写了照哥篇和ab篇  
> 对设定或者其他视角感兴趣的指路  
> 豆瓣 漂浮的过滤气泡

任务：  
1.无论用什么方法，请活到最后。

提示：  
1.任务保密，严禁任何人共享。  
2.任务会根据游戏进程更新，一切以发布的新任务为准。  
3.任务失败或抵抗任务会受到相应惩罚。

如果有必要的话、岩本照，这是我的名字。

今年27岁，是东京都内一家健身房的教练，每天上午十点出门工作，晚上九点半下班。在下班之后习惯夜跑5公里，会在十点半之前赶回家，泡澡之后看二十分钟的新闻，基本保证在十一点四十五分的时候开始睡眠。从不滥交，不抽烟，偶尔喝酒，不吃垃圾食品，有着良好的生活作息习惯，身体机能各方面都十分健康。如果非要说有什么异常的部分——

情感状态：离异......或者更准确来说，是伴侣向我提出了离婚的要求。

具体的情况其实我也并不清楚，总之就是两天前，餐厅的桌子上跟冒着热气的咖喱摆在一起的是一张签字盖章的离婚协议书，家的另一个主人已经不见了，他的行李、他的痕迹、他的所有。

而这个人，也是我现在为什么会躺在不明亮的游戏房里戴着VR设备的原因。

这个人消失之后，我开始频繁收到名为「杀戮游戏」的游戏体验馆的邀请广告。我是一个并不长情的人，为数不多的坚持就是健身和离开我的那个人，所以也没有什么特别的兴趣爱好，对于游戏什么的更是敬而远之，便草草的扫过广告内容并删除掉。

直到昨天深夜，跟邀请广告一起发送过来的还有一张照片，一个戴着VR眼镜的男人躺在暗室里。而这个男人，深泽辰哉，就是我的前夫......或者说，即将成为我的前夫。

他为什么会在哪里？为什么体验馆会发他的照片给我？离开的这几天他都去了哪儿？他......为什么要跟我离婚？

......

一时间，无数问题填满了脑海，我无法理清自己的思绪，最后在生物钟的催促下合眼休息，第二天去一探究竟。

——————————————

打开VR设备的一瞬间有强光闪过，伴随着短暂却尖锐的痛感，我陷入了一阵昏迷，再睁开眼的时候，脊背被石子硌得生疼，眼睛因为树荫透出的饱和度过高的天空也有些刺痛，远远的隐约能听到海浪声——

这是一座岛。

我很快下了定论并挺身坐起来，身旁有个背包，里面放着一些只能维持三天左右的饮用水和食物，一把弹簧刀还有一张卡片——上面写着游戏任务与提示，背面是体验馆的logo，下方还有一行小字：

「欢迎来到杀戮游戏！如果玩家在游戏中死亡，现实中也会消失。请认真对待、大胆的享受游戏过程。」

「这就是现在的沉浸式游戏体验吧。」我自言自语道，手腕上的电子表突然滴滴作响，低头查看，发现LED屏上显示着时间——

2020/6/1 AM9:00

我皱了皱眉头，六月一号是前天，深泽不辞而别的日子。这个游戏好像并不简单，它似乎知晓一些我的信息，连非常私人的情感状态也了如指掌。我又查看了一下自己的任务卡，猛地发现多了一项任务——

任务：  
1.无论用什么方法，请活到最后。  
2.找到深泽辰哉。

【找到深泽辰哉。】

短短几秒我全身的寒毛都已经立起，额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，不等我做出什么反应，手表又在滴滴滴的提示。

15/15...

THE TIME HAS COME...

滴！

「GAME START。」

不知是谁在说话，可是我却清楚的听到了。

我收好行装抬头警惕的看向四周——

找到失散的爱人、活下去、

「事情好像变得有意思起来了......」

——————————————

赶了半早上的路，耳畔海浪的声音愈来愈大愈来愈明显，这意味着快走出森林到大海跟前了。

这是我整合了多方面的因素之后做出的判断，森林中的不确定因素更多。从游戏设定的真实度来看的话，猛兽什么的先不说，持毒蚊虫什么的还是应该提防。背包里也没有什么避虫的药剂，所以还是小心一点儿比较好，而如果是在大海周边的话，获取食物应该会更加容易。

想到这里，在赶路的同时我也在收集一些适合生火的干树枝和适合做插鱼工具的树杆。

大海的声音越来越清晰了，空气都仿佛带了些咸咸的味道，让我一直绷着的神经有了些许的放松。可就在这一瞬间，我的耳朵敏感的捕捉到背后悉悉索索的声音，左手已经握在了口袋里的弹簧刀上处于待机状态——弹簧刀我刚刚试过，锋利无比。可还来不及回头就有一块冰冷的金属贴在我的后颈上——

「你是谁......」身后人发问，带着关西口音，「别动！」觉察到我的手臂有细微的动作便立刻喝停我，「别耍花样、我不用两秒就能锤爆你的头！」

他的武器贴着我的后颈，可是说话的声音却好像离我还有一段距离，跟皮肤接触的面积太大所以应该不是枪口，金属的表面已经渐渐被我的体温捂热。由这些可以推断，身后的人带了一件长度可观的冷兵器，再加上他刚刚用的是「锤」这个字眼，基本可以断定他拿的是一根棒球棍。

「把手举起来！快点！」

知道了他的武器并推算了长度和攻击距离，只要速度够快我就可以躲开它成功反击。用了一秒时间做了简单的规划，我扔掉了右手环抱着的捡了很久的树枝，佯装要举起双手做投降姿势，身后人似乎也稍稍放松，金属武器撤后了几毫米——

就是现在！

我迅速回头右手握住他的金属武器——果然是棒球棍。多年健身教练的经验让我对力量非常自信，他很快就不敌于我，加大力道将球棍甩出去，我一个飞扑撞到了他，弹簧刀精准弹出定位在这人的大动脉上——

「你？！」制服之后才看到这人的长相，「你是——」

「照哥？！」身下人也同样惊讶的喊。我又仔仔细细的审视了他的脸，这分明是我在正在读大四的关西表弟向井康二。

「koji？」立马解除警备，并把向井拉了起来，「你怎么也在这儿？」

「我还想问你呢，照哥。」向井揉着刚刚被我捏痛的地方。

「我......」本来打算和盘托出，但突然想到如果说了实话我的任务很可能会被向井猜到，而提示里明确说不能与人共享任务，于是话到嘴边又转了弯，「因为一些原因......嘛，各种各样的原因。」

「原来如此、」所幸向井是个头脑简单好糊弄的人，对于我含糊不清的回答他也没有深究，便又开始了新的话题，「嫂子有跟你一块来玩嘛？我还没见过嫂子呢～」

嫂子。

呃......这个我可以解释。因为从小性格就比较一板一眼和孤僻，表亲的兄弟姐妹只跟高中时期来我家借住过三年的向井比较熟悉，但也在他考上大学搬走之后就只剩下一年两三度的邮件联系。关于我结婚，家里的所有人也仅仅是知道结了，至于是跟什么人、具体在什么时候都是不清楚的，更别提谁没事会质疑一个男人结婚对象的性别。

所以说，跟深泽辰哉结婚这件事情，除了关系极为要好的几位朋友知道之外，几乎是个秘密。

我并不打算让向井知道的太详细，所以只推说妻子没有随行来玩，向井也不问理由很容易的就接受，看的出来因为少年时期的印象，他十分信任我。

关西腔听多了还是会觉得有些吵闹，向井唠唠叨叨的一边跟我说话一边捡起来我刚刚扔掉的树枝树杆，捡完之后便要领着我去一个地方。

「在遇到照哥的大概五个小时前，我遇到了一个人，」向井走在我前面，「很奇怪，在遇到我之前他就受伤了，手臂流了很多血。不知道是不是因为我救了他的关系，他对我没什么敌意，但是也没有告诉我名字。」他不时的回头看看跟在他身后的我，「是个精瘦的男人，个头大概跟我差不多，哥你待会儿过去放松一点儿别吓着他......」

有一句没一句的听着向井的话，我屡次想打断告诉他不应该随便相信不认识的人，可是憋了又憋还是没讲出来，直到我见到了他说的那个人，这些话就彻底的咽了下去，因为那个人就是深泽辰哉。

他睡着了。手臂被严严实实的包扎着，半靠在向井所说的“基地”里的一块大石头旁边，虚弱又规律的呼吸着，我松了一口气。

向井说应该是他失血过多的缘故，虽说已经止住了，脸上还是煞白一片，他昏睡了很久，直到第二天午间才悠悠转醒。

在他昏睡的时候，我和向井摸清了周围的地形。“基地”离海和森林都不太远，是一个浅浅的山洞，有着易守难攻的天然优势。去火源也没费太大的力气，我用捡来的树枝，将火生在睡着的他旁边。现在唯一的问题就是还没找到可以补充饮用的淡水，所以当向井看见我扯下衣服的一块用自己的饮用水打湿给深泽擦干裂的嘴唇的时候，他有些吃惊。而我装作没发现他的吃惊。

在第二天深泽醒来的时候，他皱着眉头过了好久眼睛才对上焦，看到眼前的我时他表现出了一瞬惊愕，还有一些别的什么的复杂感情，赶在向井发现之前收拾好眼底的情绪，跟我默契的装起了初次见面。

而我心底的疑问、我这次来的目的还没有机会跟他说出口。

第二天的徬晚我带着向井的球棍捕猎回来的路上，在森林的旁边救了一个小孩，名字叫raul，看起来才不过十七八的样子，被一个青年用匕首抵着胸膛。小孩慌乱的要用枪射击可是连上膛都不会，我就抡圆了球棍救了他一命。

其实并不是因为正义感或者别的什么，只是看到他大大的滴溜溜的无助的眼睛，很像深泽喜欢捡回家的流浪小土狗。

如果带着这个孩子回去的话，他或许能开心一点儿也说不定。

事实证明他的确有些喜欢这个无助的小孩，仔细的听完来龙去脉之后还伸手撸了撸小孩的头发。这让我的喉头一酸，之后吃饭的时候，我给了raul一条最小烤得最焦的鱼。

——————————————

第三天，毫无预兆的四个人的手表，同时传来了死讯——

「kyomoto Taiga、Kyomoto Taiga、死亡。」

闻讯，离我最远的深泽抬眼神情复杂的看了我一眼，他咬了咬嘴唇，说了重逢之后的第一句话，「Hikaru，京本大我死了。」

我冲他点点头。

京本大我是小我一岁的歌剧演员，因为需要保持身材是我们健身房的会员，后来我成为了他的私教，他也是为数不多的知道深泽的朋友。

如果非要形容这一刻的心情，其实没有太多的悲伤，心脏都被恐惧占据。且不论任务卡上写的游戏中身亡现实也会身亡的真假，我现在最关注的是这个该死的游戏到底把我身边的多少人都牵扯进来？用深泽引我过来，跟向井相遇，现在又听到了京本的死亡信息，他的目的到底是什么？？？

我的脑子乱成一团麻，好像有好多事情都可以隐隐约约的联系在一起，可都在要逼近最终答案的时候，线索断了。

这让我变得多疑起来，儿女情长也暂时的抛在脑后，这里似乎没有人值得信任，也包括深泽。我没有机会跟他单独相处，但我想即便有，在这种情形下我也不会跟他吐露一丝一毫关于我的信息。

因为同样的，他也没有。

明明是他不辞而别，聪明如他默契如我们他不可能不知道我心里有多少疑惑，可是他还是没有跟我多说一个字。私人问题尚且如此，更别说有关于他在这个游戏的信息，他甚至连背包都没有。

越来越多这样的思索压的我喘不过气来，让我不想看见他的脸。明明两三天之前我那么渴望再拥抱的人，我不想再看到他明显带着伪装的脸。

第三天深夜，生了一堆火，四个人围着这堆火睡觉。可能是因为白天思考太多精神压力过重的关系，也可能是因为标准的生物钟，我推算着差不多该到十一点四十五分了，闭上眼不一会儿就睡着了。

！！！

痛！！！

手腕触电般的刺痛让我惊醒，手表的腕带突然像拥有了生命一般狠狠地向里勒住我的手腕，同时像在过电一般疼得我以为下一秒就要失去左手。

「任务更新，请注意查收。」

又是这个声音，但似乎只有我一个人能听见，因为另外三个人在毫无反应的继续酣睡。

我忍着剧痛掏出藏在衣服深处的任务卡，瞪大眼艰难的读着上面出现的新字——

脑袋里轰隆隆的像是被雷劈过，我抬起头来整个人都在抖，从额头开始结成的豆大的汗珠顺着脸颊淌了下来狠狠砸在地面上，眼泪不知道是疼的还是怎么的全部都被逼了出来，我看了一眼对面靠着石头熟睡的深泽下意识的摇头——

「不......我做不到......」

一瞬间，旁边的向井和raul突然消失了，我直接来到了深泽身旁。他合眼睡着，睫毛像扇子一样盖在下眼睑上，白天我对他的怀疑和不信任似乎都消失了一样，我现在只想抱他一下。

眼泪越淌越多，鼻子堵住我几乎要上不来气，只能颤抖着喃喃一句话，「我......我做不到啊........」

手表毫无预警的开始闪着危险的红光——

「抵抗任务会受到相应惩罚。」

有人说。

我扑通一声跪倒在地上，胸口痛的要炸开——

谁？！

像是谁狠狠地不留一丝余地的掐住了我的心脏。

又像是谁捅了我一刀，可是我周围明明除了熟睡的深泽没有任何一个人。

一滴、两滴、三滴......

鲜红的血液滴在地面上——

哦......原来还有我自己。

我右手握着那把锋利的弹簧刀，插进了自己的心口。

啊！

我想大叫，可是嗓子向被什么堵住了一般发不出任何声音，右手不听使唤的又将刀往里捅了一寸。

我感受到血液正在快速的离开我的身体，地上的红色越来越多，我扑倒在地上，刀更是扎透了一般的横在我的身体里，意识渐渐模糊了，眼睛反映到大脑里最后一个画面——

是深泽发亮的眼睛。

任务：  
1.无论用什么方法，请活到最后。  
2.找到深泽辰哉  
【3.杀死深泽辰哉】

提示：  
1.任务保密，严禁任何人共享。  
2.任务会根据游戏进程更新，一切以发布的新任务为准。  
3.任务失败或抵抗任务会受到相应惩罚。

【【【【MISSION FAIL】】】】

「Iwamoto Hikaru、Iwamoto Hikaru、死亡。」

Fin⭐️


End file.
